Rothen Saxbourg
Rothen Saxbourg is the current King of Marnu Falmar. He has two children: his son, Crown Prince Deom Saxbourg, and his daughter, Princess Aleis Saxbourg, who recently married Mihall Allendale, son of Neale Allendale. He succeeded his father, Rothim Saxbourg, 31 years ago, after Rothim's death from a lifelong illness. Rothen has one sibling, his younger brother, Radan Saxbourg. Early Life Rothen was the first child born into the Saxbourg family after they took the crown. His mother, Derisa Lonivy, was barely 14 at the time. Many say that Rothen's birth took too much from her. She didn't survive Radan's birth, two years later. Royal Biographers state that King Rothim, while just, was unusually harsh on his young sons. He emphasized the more militaristic sides of ruling, and strict adherence to religious aestheticism. It is said that Rothim blamed his illness on a curse left on the family line by the Tiningroth family, from whom the Saxbourgs had wrest control of the country. Rothen distinguished himself in his knowledge of interfamily politics. He took it upon himself to befriend Neale Allendale, despite the contention their two families had long suffered, and the former's obvious disdain for the latter. He is, also, known for his temper, which caused he and Neale to suffer a great falling out when they were seventeen, because they were pursuing the same woman, Samidna Votherine. Rothen took it upon himself to beat Neale savagely in the middle of a midsummer's ball because Neale had dared to ask Samidna to dance. Afterward, Neale left the country. Samidna and Rothen were wed soon afterward. Early Rule Rothim finally passed from his illness just after Rothen's twenty-fifth birthday. It is said that when informed of this, Rothen turned to his wife, and said, "Now, woman, you can no longer delay your duty to your country." Rothen staved off many political crises by playing families against each other, though he was known to fly into a rage when it suited him, and sometimes, the threat of these rages were enough to bring feuding families in line. His own feud, with the Allendales, however, remained unresolved until Neale returned from his travels with a young wife Sirna lyn'Nyso. Despite the continuing contention, Rothen needed Neale's money, and so they continued to feign friendship. The Allendales were present for the Presentation of Prince Deom, and Rothen sent well-wishes for all of the Allendale's ill-fated children, as well as their only surviving son, Mihall Allendale, despite the latter's birth resulting in his mother's unfortunate death. He quickly began to pressure Neale to marry again, and eventually presented his cousin, Vernia Lauster, as a potential bride. The two were wed a few years later, though the marriage has produced no issue at this time. Eventually, Rothen grew tired of Samidna, rudely declaring her faults at large gatherings, and this culminated in him having her confined to her rooms, where she bore him a daughter, Aleis Saxbourg. He quickly organized a betrothal contract for the young princess with his mistress, Morina Merwyn's nephew, Brenn Merwyn. While Aleis was presented to the court with great pomp and ceremony, Samidna was never allowed to leave her rooms, and died two years later, while Morina continued to act as queen in all but name.